Bad Ice-Cream
|image= |released=December 11th 2010 |link=Nitrome.com |Levels=40 |type=Main Game Nitrome Enjoyment System |genre=Action |websites=Nitrome.com |controls=←↑↓→ - Move Space Bar - Shoot ice blocks Space Bar (when facing Ice Blocks) - Smash Ice Block |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Art' Jay D Smith Jon Annal Markus Heinel Programming Ignats Zuk Chris-Burt Brown Music Dave Cowen |special= }} is a game and released by Nitrome on December 10th 2010. The player controls an Ice Cream Character trying to eat all the fruit in each of the forty levels while defending themselves from enemies. Gameplay The player had to collect all the fruit on a level. Some fruits act differently than others. There are usually 2 or more types of fruit to collect in each level. When the player collects all of one fruit, and they still have other fruit left to collect, that fruit will teleport onto the stage. Levels has 40 levels. Enemies Enemies appear on every level of Bad Ice-Cream, attempting to melt the Ice Cream Character while it collects fruit. While they cannot be defeated or rid of in each level, enemies can be trapped, turned around or slowed down by the Ice Cream Character's power to smash and create lines of ice blocks. Different enemies have different abilities that try to get rid of the player. Some enemies will smash the blocks that the Ice Cream character creates, and others simply walk around in the level, following the players' every move. Green Troll A Green Troll that walks around levels. It will usually walk around the level, taking the same route before taking another. Black & White Cows They act almost exactly like the Green Troll, except they take many more turns. Orange Squid A Orange Squid which smashes blocks with its arrow like horn atop its head. It will follow the player, but will always stop to destroy Ice Blocks. Pot Creature A creature with the head of a pot. Frequently, a flower will lift out of its head and it will chase the player. Pickups/Interactive Objects Fruit Fruit must be collected on each level in order to pass it. Each type of fruit has its own sort of personality. Although some fruits remain stationary until picked up, others move around, sometimes at a very quick pace. Trivia * When first came out, sometimes clicking "Enemy 585" would bring the player to Bad Ice Cream. Discovered by Supermattyb * has similar gameplay to Square Meal. Both are in an area with blocks, have enemies walking around, and the main character has to collect something, and both Main Characters, once collecting all of that thing, jump up in happiness. The green troll enemy in Bad Ice-Cream even seems to have a resemblance to the trolls in Square Meal. * This game, along with Hot Air 2: All Blown Up and Skywire 2, is one of the few Nitrome games to include the ability to choose the character's appearance. * Level 20 of is a reference to Pac Man. Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Bad Ice-Cream Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Winter Games